conlangfandomcom-20200223-history
Fangwa
Welcome to the page on the Fangwa Language.(OchiFangwa) OchiFangwa is a aposteriori constructed Bantu Language based on a large number of these languages. The main sources are Swahili, Afrihili, Shona, Chichewa, Lingala, Tswana, Luganda, Xhosa and Zulu. This language draws a lot of it's vocabulary from these sources, the grammmar also has a strong Bantu influence. The basic order in a sentence is SVO. The stress is usually on the penultimate syllable.Vocabulary: Vocabulary ukogenda = to go; ukobona = to see; ukopá = to give; -kulu = big/ great ukocheka = to laugh; ukopyoma = to read; umodzukala = grandchild; esiusagi = the hare esinyondzi = bird; -naiba= beautiful; esikitsune = the fox omandzi = the water; ubonto = humanity; esingeke = tilapia (a type of fish) ukopeka = to cook; ukopenya = to love; ukosopa = to like; egiatu = the shoe; ukotunda = to teach; umofazi = the woman; emuvoka = the pear, egimbedzi = the month umogabo = man; ukosana = to drink ; ukosama = to find; eginyama = the meat esingombe = the cow; esinkoko = the chicken; ukodzira = to wait; ukososoli = to understand; esinahashu =the snake; esisaru= the ape; umowana = the child; umokama = the king; ukoladi = to ask; ukokimbia = to run ukodyá = to eat; ukolala = to sleep; ukofale = to look; egieneche = the land; esimbudzi = the goat; esinguruve = the pig ; egimeli = the boat; ukoadza= to begin esimpaka = the cat; umokwetu = the friend; ukobadziri = to break; egilamba= the clothing omangawa = the rain; ukojika = to close; ukowekwe = to speak; ukodzua = to know ochiFangwa = the Fangwa Language ; ukotaya = to help; ukokabe = to advise egikeni = the glas; ukobinda = to write; ukolomu = to enter; ukogula = to buy ukofotokodza = to explain; egibisi = the office; ukobade = to divide; ukozunda = to hate umotsikana = the girl; omadziwa = the milk ; esindzovu = the elephant; egiumba= the room ukofahamu = to understand; esitwiga = the giraffe; egikombe = the cup; egidzina = the name umoru = the chief; egiature = the flower ; ukokute = to obey; ukofanya = to do; egikaramu = the pen; egiadenle = the street; egitanda = the bed; ukojá = to come umokulima = the farmer; ukolipa = to pay; ukopyoma = to read; egintu = the thing esiawindzi = the sheep; esiura = the frog; egintoka = the car, umorume = the man ukobyada= to bear children (to be pregnant); egidzuwo = the sun; emuintore = the eggplant ubomotlovo = the pride; egicho = the eye; umofazi umorebyada = the pregnant woman; egiloba = the word; ukobere = to carry; egimbasi = moon; egidzuwa = the sun; egiupa = the bottle Personal Pronouns Write the first section of your page here. Possesive pronouns The possessive pronoun is formed by attaching the particle ye at the front of the pronoun, e.g. yende ''= my. The possessive pronoun comes after the noun. Grammar Fangwa is basically a SVO (Subject Verb Object) Language. The verbs have five tense markers: Examples Negation The negation of an action can be expressed in two ways: #First you can add the prefix ''ka-'' to the verb. #The second way is to put 'te''' after the verb. (strong negation) #If you use both you get a very strong negation. E.g. Numerals Here are the numerals of Fangwa from 1 to 10. These numerals take on the prepositions of the nouns they quantify to agree with them. The cardinal numerals also have a short form, eg: -bili kumi = 20; -bili keme= 200; ne kalo= 4000; -kenda fuku = 9.000.000 The numerals always follow the noun that is counted with the corresponding prefix: abantu (a)babili= the two persons; bizinja bizisambu= the seven dogs; bitabo binane= eight books, bitabo bitoba = 5 books. For numbers higher than 10 only the first part will take the prefix: miti mikumi na ne= 14 trees Ordinal numerals Ordinal numrals are formed by putting the particle 'ye' in front of the number and after the noun it refers to, for example: "umogabo ye (u)momodzi" = the first man; "umotsikana ye (u)mobili" = the second girl; "esinkoko ye (e)sikenda" = the ninth chicken; Months of the year Gwadze = January Raume = February Nyobi = March Foraiso = April Hambali = May Beali = June Jovare= July Shobu= August Dwaro= September Donsau= October Vabwa= November Mbanze = December Colours The names of the coulours are: gedzane = green mwodzano = yellow nyokaudzo = red nyosi = black roendzi = orange bwaleyo = blue nyopfe = wit fyadha = silver dzohavo = gold kawha = brown dzovaro = purple moriye = blue- green ruonge = colour Category:FFD Category:Ordinal numerals Category:Days of the week Category:Languages